


Spaghetti

by azbear



Series: black friday regression [4]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Again IDK what to tag, Age Regression/De-Aging, CGRE - Caregiver/Age Regressor, Dyslexic Ethan Green, F/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azbear/pseuds/azbear
Summary: Lex falls into headspace and just wants Ethan and animal crackers.
Relationships: Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Series: black friday regression [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782334
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Spaghetti

**Author's Note:**

> true story: i wrote this at 3am, it's now 10am and i haven't slept yet. fuck me.  
> also, i didn't know wtf to title this. in my google doc it was just "idk a title :(" so i scrolled through and picked the first word i saw. spaghetti is good, i like it. i think i'll name my first born after it (this is what i'm like when i'm tired, but i can't sleep please send help)  
> i'm gonna write more and probably end up crying, bye

**Lex: r u busy?  
** **Ethan: no  
** **Lex: can u come pick me up? mrs. deeley said she can watch hannah overnight  
** **Ethan: sure. b thre in 10  
** **Lex: can dorito come?  
** **Ethan: ofc**

That was Lex’s way of telling Ethan she was feeling little. She never said the words  _ “I’m little”  _ to him. Even when she first started regressing alongside him. She always just implied it. Luckily, Ethan was very good at reading her and most of the time he even knew she was feeling little before she knew it.

Lex hugged her stuffed kitten, Dorito, and sat on the couch to wait for Ethan.

She wasn’t sure what pushed her into her headspace today. One second she was checking over Hannah’s homework, then she plummeted into headspace. At least she was able to get Hannah to Mrs. Deeley and text Ethan with no problem. She told Mrs. Deeley she wasn’t feeling well and didn’t want to get Hannah sick. Mrs. Deeley always believed whatever lie she told her. It was great. Lex did feel bad about leaving her sister with the older lady—Hannah has only been away from Lex overnight a handful of times in her life—but right now all Lex wanted was Ethan and some animal crackers. Maybe Ethan would read to her again if she asked nicely….

“Hey, Lexie,” Ethan smiled, walking into the trailer home. He didn’t bother knocking. He never did. Lex guessed that’s the result of growing up as an only-child with parents who are never home: no need to knock.

“Ready to go? Did you pack an overnight bag?” Ethan asked. Lex shook her head. She hadn’t even been able to pack Hannah’s bag. Hannah had to do it herself. “I’ll do it. I don’t know why you don’t just leave some stuff for you and Hannah at my house….” Ethan had only suggested that like 500 times. Lex never listened. She didn’t want his parents to find her and Hannah’s stuff on any of the very few occasions they were home. They were nice anytime she saw them, but they barely knew her. It might be weird to find the clothes of two girls in your house, even if you know one of them is dating your son.

Ethan returned with Lex’s bag and took her hand to lead her to his car.

“Didn’t want to stay home?” Ethan asked. He didn’t mind her coming to his house, but he was curious. And he wanted to make sure her mom wasn’t being a bitch again.

Lex shook her head. “I don’t know when my mom will come home tonight. Or if. And you have animal crackers at your house. Hannah ate all of ours.”

Ethan chuckled. Lexie would probably eat nothing but animal crackers if she was allowed. He was the same way with dinosaur chicken nuggets—but at least those have more nutritional value than animal crackers, he argued.

“Did you have dinner yet?” Lex shook her head no. She’d made dinner for Hannah, but wasn’t hungry at the time, so she hadn’t made herself anything. “Me either. I’ll make dinner and you can have animal crackers after, kay?”

Lex pouted, but nodded in agreement.

Ethan parked in his driveway and brought Lex inside. She followed him to the kitchen. “Why don’t you change into your pajamas while I make dinner? We can have spaghetti.”

Lex nodded. Spaghetti was one of the only foods she liked when she was little. She liked to slurp the noodles up.

After she changed into her unicorn pajamas (the only clothing she bought specifically for when she felt little), she went back to the kitchen and sat on the counter next to Ethan.

“You gonna help me cook?” He asked.

Lex shook her head. “No. Wanna watch you suffer.” Ethan hated stirring the noodles. It was so boring!

Ethan lightly tapped the top of her head with the box of noodles. “Meanie. What if I don’t give you any animal crackers after dinner? I’ll put them up where you can’t reach ‘em.”

Lex’s lower lip wobbled. Ethan immediately felt bad and hugged her tightly. “I won’t do that. You can have as many animal crackers as you want, Lexie!”

“Meanie….”

“What’cha wanna do?” Ethan asked after dinner. He and Lex sat on the couch together. Dorito was there too. Ethan brought the animal crackers down, but hid them next to him so Lex wouldn’t eat them all before giving herself a chance to digest dinner.

Lex shrugged shyly. “Can you read? Don’t have to if you don’t wanna….” She liked when he read to her last time. No one had ever read to her before. It was nice.

“Okay,” Ethan agreed. He went to get their book from his room. When he returned Lex was eating the animal crackers. He huffed out a laugh. He knew he should have brought them with him. “Stinker,” he called her. Lex just smiled up at him and put an elephant cracker in her mouth.

Later that night, Lex curled up next to Ethan in his bed. He’d read for a while until he started to get frustrated. Lex helped him a few times with certain words and she was nice about it, but he still got frustrated after reading for a long time. His eyes and his brain got tired. After he stopped reading, the two watched  _ Hercules  _ before bed. Lex loved that movie! It might have even been her favorite. Lex said Ethan should be Hades for Halloween. Ethan just glared at her. He was already planning to be Woody and he was trying to convince Lex to be Buzz.

Lex hugged Ethan tight. “Thanks for letting me come over,” she whispered in the dark.

“You’re welcome,” Ethan yawned. “Love you, Lexie.” He kissed her cheek. “Now go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> once again, not thrilled with this ending but too tired to careeee


End file.
